dr_localfandomcom-20200213-history
Villa Jaragua
“Al mal tiempo, buena cara”. In bad times, show your best face. -Dominican proverb Villa Jaragua is a town in the southwest Dominican Republic, approximately 132 kilometers (82 miles) from Santo Domingo. It is part of the Barohuco Province. About Its territory has been populated since the time of the Xaragua Cacicazgo, for the 16th century it was an important Spanish settlement, that of the Neyba Valley. Its history during the next centuries as that of much of the country of changes in the economic system, devastation, emigration and migration until the mid-eighteenth century. The shield of Jaragua is a sample of its productive potential and its natural charms. In its design it has a mountain, Lake Enriquillo, a crocodile and a bush of coffee. Also in the center has a radiant sun. This logo was created in the municipal management 1990-1994 chaired by its Union Alfredo A. Carrasco. and Villa Jaragua.]] History The foundation of Jaragua dates back to the end of the 19th century, in 1883, when the Rivas, Méndez, Trinidad and Díaz families arrived from Azua. The Mendez and Trinidad settled on the west side of the stream and, the Rivas and Diaz did it on the east side. In this area of the Southwest was the route to Haiti, which had a row of mangoes born naturally from the town of Galván (Cambronal) until entering Haitian territory. Many of those mangoes were centuries-old trees. Its foundation is approximated in the 1730'''s. This old town has had several names in its history, such as: Barbacoa, Villa de los Lirios, Villa José Trujillo Valdez and finally Jaragua, in honor of the Taino cacicazgo located in their lands. Among the different theories about its origin, the relationship with families of Azua and San Juan de la Maguana is mentioned. As reviewed in historical parts, this town was located at the foot of the royal southern road, the most important land route for transit and commerce to and from Haiti in the 19th century. ''In '''1908, after a cyclone, the decision was taken to permanently move the town to the location it has today.'' On this route there are today remains of the old cemetery, traces of the royal road, the line of old trees and natural water sources that are called cachones, of which there is Cachón Pocilga, Cachón en Medio and Cachón Mamey, today converted by Ordinance of the Board of Directors of the 2010-2016 management as an ecological park "Los Cachones de Jaragua", recognized by the Ministry of Environment and the Ministry of Tourism. The Jaraguense culture is wide in oral traditions, according to the bibliography consulted, the couplets, tenths, the musicians of Mangulina and Carabiné maintained a high cultural profile during the 19th century (1800s) and the first decades of the 20th century (1900s). Between the 60s and 80s there were prominent folklorists such as Rafael Pérez, theater groups such as Cristóbal de Llerena, several Mangulina and folk ballet groups, different musical groups. At present, although apart from the government's cultural policies, this town retains many of its traditions and maintains a good profile of artistic production, it maintains one of the academies and one of the oldest music bands in the southwest. In this area of the southwest was the route to Haiti, which had a row of mangoes born naturally from the town of Galván (Cambronal) until entering Haitian territory. Many of those mangoes were centuries-old trees. In the course of that natural row of mangoes there are many furnias or small water sources and three cachones, which are sources of water with greater flow and flow than the furnias. Those cachons are Pocilga, Cachòn en Medio and Cachón Mamey. At the beginning of the 20th century (1900s), there was a seismic movement that sank a part of the land of the lower part of Jaragua, next to the cachones, which caused its inhabitants to move towards the high part of the community. In those same years the dynamic commercial exchange between the Jaraguenses and the Sanjuaneros was carried out, using El Hierro as a bridge, a place adjacent to El Cercado. In this way, and as a consequence of the exchange of products, the last names Reyes, Mella, Encarnación and Morillo were introduced to Jaragua. In the beginning, Jaragua was called Barbacoa and, later on, it was named as Villa José Trujillo Valdez, name imposed by the Tyrant or his followers in honor of his father. • On August 22, 1943 the community was elevated to the Municipal District with the name of Villa José Trujillo Valdez and, in 1963, by decision of the aldermen, the name was changed, calling from that moment Jaragua, in honor of the cacicazgo that it carried That name in the time of the natives. • On March 10, 1977 Jaragua is elevated to Municipality. The first Municipal Manager was Mr. Pilar Matos, who remained in office for one year (1943-1944) and, the first Trustee was Mr. Mario Méndez Matos (1978-1982) Geography According to the ONE, the city has a total area of 120.23 square kilometers (46.42 Square miles). Villa Jaragua is bordered by the town of Los Rios to the west, the San Juan town of El Cercado to the north, and the city of Neiba to the west. It is bathed by Lake Enriquillo to the south. Villa Jaragua is approximately 132 km (82 miles west of Santo Domingo, and 45 km (28 miles) east of the Internatinal Border Line at Jimaní. Economy Its main economic activity is agriculture. Agriculture and small-scale livestock represent the main economic activities of this Municipality. Also having an important source of income in poultry farming. As a means of income too, there are remittances . Here banana, bananas, coffee and cattle are produced. Trade The first to open a warehouse in the community was Mr. José Díaz Vólquez, who also installed a fuel station, which is still maintained. Several bakeries and other small homemade or artisanal industries (of Eskimo), complete the commercial activity of the Jaraguenses. Infrastructure Education About 15 basic schools and 2 secondary schools operate in the Municipality. Both the basic schools and the high schools work with two batches (morning and afternoon) and some in the extended batch mode. Culture Heritage The patron of Jaragua is San José Obrero, whose day is May 1. References Villa Jaragua - https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Villa_Jaragua Villa Jaragua http://ayuntamientovillajaragua.gob.do/historia/ Category:Cities and towns of DR Category:Bahoruco Province